Sorbet
|Race = |Date of death = Age 779 |Occupation = Staff Officer of the Third Stellar Region Commander of the Galactic Frieza Army |Allegiance = Galactic Frieza Army |FamConnect = Tagoma (underling and bodyguard) Guarana (underling) Shisami (underling) Frieza (boss) |Gender = Male }} '''Sorbet' (ソルベ; Sorube) is a former Staff Officer of the Third Stellar Region serving Frieza and the is Commander of the Galactic Frieza Army. Appearance Sorbet is a short blue alien with a large black nose. He wears a new type of Battle Armor which is colored green and black and has a red cape. He also wears black head apparel with an orange stripe down the middle, and has a blue scouter. He has stilted pupils like a reptile or a feline. Personality Sorbet has a good sense of military strategy. He has a clever personality and is very intelligent; he aids in developing the advanced regeneration machine, and is aware that the Z Fighters can sense energy, making him only bring Tagoma with him. He is loyal to Frieza, and will beg for mercy and stutter if he says anything that would upset him. He is shown to have some care for his soldiers. This is seen when he is shocked that the Z Fighters are annihilating Frieza's soldiers, and when Shisami is killed by Tagoma, he bursts into rage at the death of one of his most powerful soldiers, instead of seeing that it severely weakened Gohan. Biography Background Sorbet was previously part of the Third Stellar Region as the Staff Officer. After Frieza's death, he took over the command of the Frieza Army and he immediately started looking for his the ones who defeted him. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Battle of Gods Saga In the manga of Super, Sorbet is informed by Tagoma that his army's second best is taken out, Sorbet then suggests to Tagoma that they should look for the Dragon Balls in order to revive Frieza. Resurrection ‘F’ Saga In space, Sorbet is informed by his subordinate that the elites on Planet Frieza 448 are dying down and cannot hold up any longer. Sorbet gives him the orders to have them retreat back. Immediately after this, the ship gets knocked away by Vados warping. As the ship is being repaired, Sorbet asks for reports of his men from his subordinate. Sixty percent of the soldiers have been exterminated so Sorbet's only option to recover the army is to revive Frieza. Tagoma doubts that one person could change what has happened to the army but Sorbet explains to Tagoma because of Frieza's merciless and ruthless nature, most of the universe feared him. With Frieza, Sorbet claims that seventy percent of the planets in the universe will be theirs. Sorbet reveals that he took leadership after Frieza has been deceased and will help recover the army once Frieza has been revived. Without luck having to find the remaining Namekians, Sorbet has no choice but to go to Earth with Tagoma to get the Dragon Balls. He watches the battle between Goku and Frieza, and when Goku powers down, Sorbet blasts Goku in the chest. When Vegeta kicks Goku to the other Z fighters, Frieza attempts a Death Beam on Vegeta, but he deflects it. This Death Beam hits Sorbet in the heart, killing him. In Hell, Sorbet laments that the manga skipped over their story arc.Warriors of Universe 6 ''Resurrection ‘F’'' Sorbet and his accomplice Tagoma are both elite soldiers in the Galactic Frieza Army, working under Frieza. Sorbet was the former staff officer of the third stellar region. Years after Frieza's death by Future Trunks in Age 764, Sorbet is eager to revive Frieza and tries to find the Namekians to use their Dragon Balls. With no luck on finding the Namekians' planet, Sorbet and Tagoma took the risk and went to Earth, collected the Dragon Balls and revived their master. The two collected the last of the few Dragon Balls from the Pilaf Gang and are able to revive Frieza, and thought about using the second wish to ask Shenron to revive King Cold as well but is outwon by Shu's wish for a million Zeni. Sorbet wants to kill the Pilaf Gang for stealing his wish, but Tagoma cools him down, and the two of them then go back to Sorbet's spaceship where Frieza is being regenerated. After Tagoma angers Frieza and gets killed by him, Sorbet shows his deep caring about his top-man by screaming his name with sadness. He then informs Frieza that Goku's power has surpassed even that of Majin Buu. Frieza is happy that Goku defeated Majin Buu, though Frieza states that this does not matter, as he can surpass him through training.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ manga, 2015 During the battle on Earth, Sorbet does almost nothing related to real fighting, standing most of the time near Frieza while the latter watches the Z Fighters defeats his 1,000 soldiers army from his hover pod. He did show concerns about Gohan's Super Saiyan powers when he easily defeats the Galactic Frieza Army's best soldier at the time, Shisami. When Frieza transforms into his fourth form and has a dialogue with Goku, Sorbet is shown hiding with fear behind a rock in the background. Later while Golden Frieza starts losing to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku, Sorbet used the right moment to attack off-guard Goku with his energy ring's shot to the Saiyan's heart, giving the advantage to Frieza. While Vegeta decides to step in and asks Krillin to give Goku a Senzu Bean. Frieza shoots an energy blast aimed at Krillin yet Vegeta deflects the blast over Sorbet's location, killing him. Power Sorbet's fighting power is currently unknown because he never engages in battle. Although, he does display his use of his Bad Ring Laser. He demonstrates his skills with the ring on Pilaf, Mai, and Shu, threatening to kill them. Sorbet uses his Bad Ring Laser to critically injure Goku, while he's not on guard, in his his base form in Super (or even his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form in the Resurrection ‘F’ movie). Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. He uses this using his Bad Ring Laser in Dragon Ball Super. *'Bad Ring Laser' - Used to pierce Goku's chest in Dragon Ball Super (while in base form) and Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ (while in Super Saiyan Blue form). He used his ring to shoot a ki blast in a cave. His super attack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Video game appearances Sorbet makes his first debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, since the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1). Voice actors * Japanese: Shirō Saitō * FUNimation dub: Jeremy Schwartz * Latin American Spanish dub: Pedro D' Aguillón Jr * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Armando Tiraboschi See also *Sorbet (Collectibles) Trivia *Sorbet's name is a pun of "sorbet", a type of frozen dessert. His naming scheme partially follows Frieza's soldiers' theme cold-related items. *While in the manga version his scouter doesn't get broken by the newly revived Frieza's power level, in the movie it does happen, and Sorbet spends the entire scene prior Tagoma's demise scouter-less. *In the early storyboards of the film, Sorbet was originally referred to as Chidoru and had a significantly different design. In the manga Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ - Special One Shot, Chidoru appears as a soldier among Frieza's army, separate from Sorbet. He faces off against Jaco at one point. Gallery Chidoru_and_BetaTagoma.png|Chidoru alongside Tagoma (original design) Chidoru_suprised.png|Chidoru in the storyboards Sorbet tagoma character designs.png|Sorbet next to Tagoma's designs Ed195481b368393c9b42e29e3ba37eaa.jpg Ee716864549779fb8155fbaaa0076910.jpg f7d658cf27d7193f84a04d8f48c3a2d2.jpg|Sorbet and Tagoma frightened 727cb127d813fad3f04e42ada19dc985.jpg|Sorbet 11a61f87b75bf032e93caa8a7f1ebe5c.png|Sorbet frightened of Frieza's torture to Tagoma. 3ab7aa57688c4494c1337fa13e1669ba.jpg|Sorbet laughing Sorube.JPG|Sorbet in the GDM1 trailer References fr:Sorbet ca:Sorbet es:Sorbet pt-br:Sorbet Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters